


I Follow To Heaven

by ACheesyEndeavor



Category: Original Work
Genre: 100 Drabble Challenge, Astronauts, Have a nice day, Help, Outer Space, Suicide, how does one tag?, how the hell do you format on this thing?, i guess, scissors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:35:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27594905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ACheesyEndeavor/pseuds/ACheesyEndeavor
Summary: “...I’ll see you all on the other side.” I cut the final wire.





	I Follow To Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy~

“T-minus fifteen seconds.” Fingers tug at the straps that snake across my chest. Three dim lights slowly come to life: Red, green, and orange. “Thirteen --” A small cobalt box begins to vibrate, violent whirring filling the foreground; my trembling hand reaches for the com.  
“Is everything in operational order?” Forcing tremors to still, scissors sever the first connection. “Nine--”  
“Ignition sequence start.” There are three keys to success: determination, “Three--” determination, “Two--” I look at the camera. “One--” “Determination.” “Zero--”  
“Lift off!” the people cheer back home.  
“...I’ll see you all on the other side...” I cut the final wire.


End file.
